headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Season 3
Category:Seasons Buffy the Vampire Slayer is an American television series of the supernatural fantasy, horror and teen drama subgenres. Based upon the 1992 film of the same name, the TV series follows the adventures of teenager Buffy Summers as she trains with her mentor Rupert Giles in an ongoing effort to fight the evil creatures that roam the streets of Sunnydale, California. Season three of Buffy the Vampire Slayer aired from September 29th, 1998 to July 13th, 1999, totalling twenty-two episodes. Series regulars, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Nicholas Brendon, Alyson Hannigan, Charisma Carpenter, Anthony Stewart Head and David Boreanaz all returned to reprise their respective roles on the series. Joining the main cast of season three is Seth Green as teenage werewolf Daniel Osbourne. He would remain on the series until the end of season four. This season proves to be the final season for both Charisma Carpenter and David Boreanaz as they leave to star in the Buffy spin-off series Angel, which began airing in October, 1999. Season three also marks the debut of the character Faith Lehane, played by Eliza Dushku - another Slayer who has a bad attitude and a true passion for her job. Faith makes recurring appearances throughout the season both as a supporting cast member and as an antagonist. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Joss Whedon - Executive producer * David Greenwalt - Executive producer * Gail Berman - Executive producer * Sandy Gallin - Executive producer * Fran Rubel Kuzui - Executive producer * Kaz Kuzui - Executive producer * Gareth Davies - Producer * Kelly Manners - Co-producer * Marti Noxon - Co-producer * David Solomon - Co-producer Directors * David Greenwalt * David Grossman * David Semel * David Solomon * Douglas Petrie * James A. Contner * James Whitmore, Jr. * Joss Whedon * Michael Gershman * Michael Lange * Regis B. Kimble Writers * Dan Vebber * David Fury * David Greenwalt * Douglas Petrie * James A. Contner * Jane Espenson * Joss Whedon * Marti Noxon * Thania St. John Notes & Trivia * Featured "Big Bad": Mayor Richard Wilkins, III * The season finale, "Graduation Day (Part 2)", was originally scheduled to air on May 25th, 1999, four weeks after the April 20th Columbine High School massacre. Due to the intense violence of the episode, in particular, scenes featuring high school students brandishing weapons, the WB Network decided to pull the episode, replacing it with one that already aired previously from the season. This decision created great controversey and the broadcast was delayed until July 13th. Notable episodes * "Faith, Hope and Trick" - First appearance of Faith Lehane, Scott Hope and Mister Trick. * "Homecoming" - First appearance of Richard Wilkins, III. Home video * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Third Season (DVD) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Complete Series (DVD) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: The Chosen Collection (DVD) See also External Links ----